


Snow Daze

by Anonymous



Category: Super Solvers, Treasure MathStorm
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An elf encounters disappointment.





	Snow Daze

The elf watched as the Super Seeker picked up an isolated snowball and tested its weight. At last, someone had come along who might make piles of the correct size to discover treasures, ending the Master of Mischief’s reign once and for all!

The Seeker flung the snowball into the elf’s face. “That’s what you get for taking my last net, punk.”

“You can always buy more at one of the stores...” the elf protested.

“The heck with that; I kind of like this place frigid and unwelcoming. There’s nothing like snowy desolation to put me in the mathematical spirit.”


End file.
